We Will Stand Together
by Remus's Gurl
Summary: MWPP, Remus's POV. He gets the bite and his first transformation. PLEASE R/R!
1. Default Chapter Title

**We Will Stand Together  
Prolouge: The Bite**

> A young boy steps into the forest, laughing. He looks behind him, grins, and runs. A tall teenaged girl is running after him, quite shakily.
> 
> "Remus!" she screams. "Remus, come here!" She runs after the small boy. "Remus." she says shakily. She breaks down into sobs.
> 
> Meanwhile, the boy is running as hard as he can towards the middle of the forest. He hears something and stops dead in his tracks. It's a low, growling sound. He turns and screams. The last thing he can remember is a sharp pain in his right arm.
> 
> _I can still remember that night. It enters my dreams when I'm sleeping and and is the sound I hear whenever a dementor gets close to me. If it hadn't been for my foolishness I would not be like this today. I would be understood, cared for, and have friends. I should have listened to my sister. 12 years older than me, she was much more versed on my uncle's condition than I was. She had told me to stay out of the forest that night. Me, being the curious idiot I was, followed my uncle out to the forest and was bitten._
> 
> I woke up from sleeping to a strange room with pink walls and a large amount of people in it. Two men I recognized were arguing in the corner.
> 
> "Sam, you shouldn't let me live here. I bit Remus and I could do the same to Emma and Megan at any time."
> 
> "Nonsense. We will just tighten the security on the house on full moons, and add a room onto your shack for Remus. You can walk hin there. It will be safe."
> 
> "I will repay you for this."
> 
> "No. We will explain to Remus what has happened."
> 
> Suddenly I recognized the two men. Sam was my father, and the other man was Al, my uncle.
> 
> My sister, Megan, was sitting on the floor, crying as hard as hard as I had ever heard her cry.
> 
> "Megan, it's OK. It really is." My mother reassured her. "It isn't your fault. You couldn't prevent it."
> 
> "Yes, I could have. I just broke down on the spot. I didn't go after him. I should have been bitten." She started to cry even harder, and my mother joined in.
> 
> Dad and Uncle Al came over with solemn expressions on their faces.
> 
> "Remus..." Dad began, but Uncle Al butted in.
> 
> "Do you know what I am?" he asked.
> 
> "Um, no, not really."
> 
> "Remus, I am a werewolf." he said in one short breath.
> 
> My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. As I was rather mature for the age of 6, I had read a book called _Werewolves for the Everyday Traveler_ from fathers's library.
> 
> You do know what that is, don't you?" Uncle Al asked.
> 
> I nodded. I was worried. I had been bitten by something. Was it uncle Al, in his werewolf form? I sighed and asked: "Did you bite me?"
> 
> "Yes." Uncle Al said slowly. "I was running towards the shack your father has built for me and I began transformation earlier that normal. I saw you. You know a werewolf cannot resist humans so, well, I bit you." he bowed his head. "Then the strangest thing happened. You see, if I bite a blood relative I return instantly to human form for that night only. So I brought you back."
> 
> "You're a werewolf now, Remus." my dad said, causing everyone in the room to break into louder sobs.
> 
> I spent the next week learning about werewolves, how they transformed at the full moons,how they were almost outlawed by wizard law in 1903, and that a loose werewolf is more dangerous than a full grown vampire.
> 
> The next day my uncle told me what it felt like to transform.
> 
> "Remus, it is pain beyound what I expect you to be able to bear. It feels like you are being ripped from your body."
> 
> I shuddered. _Pain beyond what I could bear?_ How would I live?
> 
> "After that, your mind is like an animal. You have no control over what you do."
> 
> "But if I can't bear it, how will I live?" I asked.
> 
> "Pain, Remus, is not death." my uncle replied and swept out of the room.
> 
> And so I promised myself that I would remember those words during my transformation.
> 
> My dad soon had the extra room added onto the shack. It had a small bed with covers from our spare closet. It had no windows and one door about three feet high and three feet wide. I sat down on the bed and began to cry. Why did everything always happen to me?
> 
> My uncle came into the room and saw me crying. "Oh Remus." he said. "You'll live. It will be painful but I garantee you you'll live.
> 
> "Is there anything I can do to help the pain?"
> 
> "Yes." Uncle Al grunted. "Lie down on the bed when you are transforming. Drink a large glass of milk before you come out here."
> 
> "Why?" I asked.
> 
> "No one knows why it helps. It just does. Oh, and the NWA meets on the days before the full moons."
> 
> "The **what?**?"
> 
> Uncle Al smiled. "The NWA- National Werewolf Association. It's a group of werewolves that just offer food, tips, encouragement, sympathy, and news."
> 
> "Oh." I said. "Will I be the youngest there?"
> 
> "Yeah, but Carlos is nine, he's closest to your age." he turned away. "See you later."
> 
> I slumped against the bed. Why me, of all people? My six-year-old mind, though very mature, was having a lot of trouble understanding everything.
> 
> Suddenly the day before the full moon arrived. I was extremely scared- I'd be going to the NWA that night.
> 
> The day passed by extremely quickly, and soon Uncle Al appeared in my door. "Ready to go?" he asked.
> 
> "Yeah." I said, though quite shakily. He walked me into the living room where a fire was burning. He handed me some Floo Powder "Just shout 'NWA', ok?"
> 
> I threw the Floo Powder into the fireplace. "NWA!" I shouted and was soon spinning around and around. I popped out in a bright, wide room with about fifteen chairs.
> 
> "Welcome!" said a cheerful voice to my right.
> 
> "Oh. Hi. I didn't see you."
> 
> "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Are you the new guy?"
> 
> "Well, I think so."
> 
> Uncle Al popped out of the fireplace then.
> 
> "Al!" the guy said merrily.
> 
> "Oh, hi Phil. This is Remus Lupin. He's my new, um 'recruit'."
> 
> "Nice to meet you, Remus." Phil said. "You guys are the first here."
> 
> "Well, lets move then."
> 
> "Yes, why don't you?"
> 
> Just then, a small, thin old man popped out of the fire.
> 
> "Ernie!" Phil said. "This is our newest member, Remus Lupin."
> 
> I met everybody there. There was Carlos Figg, who was just a few years older than me. He smiled at me. I returned the favor.
> 
> There was Jakov Marquirita, a burly forty-five year old. I met Lisa Triguss, a very pretty twenty-seven year old, Farrah Glyphs, an old grey lady, and the only other female in the room.
> 
> After awhile there were 14 people in the room. A tall man with blonde hair stepped out of the fire.
> 
> "That's Charles Connery. He's the head of the group, and the werewolves spokesperson on the board for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." Carlos whispered to me.
> 
> The meeting soon started. Charles stood up and, in a low voice, said, "Welcome to the September 19th meeting of the National Werewolf Association." he smiled nervously. "We would like to welcome- if it can be put that way- Remus Lupin to our group."
> 
> Every one applauded. I grinned sheepishly. He said that a man named Denver Post had started research on a potion named the wolfsbane potion. Then the meeting was open for discussion- but I couldn't listen. I was too nervous about the next day.
> 
> We took Floo Powder home and Uncle Al told me to sleep well. I slept and slept and slept. But then I woke up and my worst nightmare began.
> 
> It was 4 o clock in the night when Uncle Al came up to my bedroom. "The full moon begins at 5:26. We need to go." he said rushedly.
> 
> I jumped out of my bed and followed him out of the house. We walked into the forest and he handed me a large glass of milk. It tasted rather good. He started reminding me about everything he had ever told me. "...you will be a werewolf for a couple of days. When you turn back into umm... _you_ go to your bed and sleep..." We soon arrived at the shack and Uncle Al dropped me off at my room.
> 
> "Good luck." he said, and walked away.
> 
> I walked into the room and locked the door. Now, where did he say to put your clothes and assecories? Ah yes, the lockbox. I took off my clothes and assecories and, after sneaking a peek at my watch, put them away. 5:21. Five minutes of freedom.
> 
> Make that four.
> 
> Three.
> 
> Two.
> 
> One.
> 
> And then a sudden ripping pain came across my body. I let out a scream, and felt as if my body was leaving me. I doubled over, feeling like I would hurl, when suddenly the pain stopped.
> 
> My mind was uncontrollable. I scratched and bit everything in sight. Soon I resorted to myself. I was soon bleeding and bruised everywhere, but my mind didn't care. It continued to scratch, bite, and rip up my skin.
> 
> For the next day it continued. It was pain beyond pain, I could not imagine anything worse but death itself.
> 
> Then, all of the sudden, it was over. My skin was bleeding pretty badly, but all I wanted to do was sleep. It felt so good to lie on the bed in my human form.
> 
> Uncle Al woke me up with a sharp rap on the door. "Get up." he said. "We have to go back someday."
> 
> I put on my clothes and watch and looked at the time. 7:42 AM, two days later. I stepped out of my room and saw my uncle.
> 
> "_Healius Wolviaserma_" my uncle whispered and all the scratches, cuts and bruises disappeared. "Special charm for werewolf injuries. I'll teach you it, you get special permission from the Ministry."
> 
> "Oh." I said weakly.
> 
> "I take it it hurt?" Uncle Al asked.
> 
> I let a tear slide down my cheek. "Alot."
> 
> "I figured it would."
> 
> "Why does it hurt so much?"
> 
> "Well, it's a bit dificult to explain but I'll try. You see, when you transform, you're soul _is_ leaving your body, and being replaced by the soul of a werewolf. It's like, a dementors kiss, every full moon. But mainly the pain is your bones elongating and growing hair."
> 
> "Oh."
> 
> The transformations continued full moon after full moon. I learned the Healius charm, the charm which covered all my cuts and bruises.
> 
> Then one day, when I was 11, I recieved a letter that would change my life forever.

**A/N: Here is the Prolouge to my new story! I hope you guys like it! PLEASE R/R! YRIR(you review i review)**

Disclaimer: EVERYBODY belongs to me except Remus and Carlos's last name. Whoppee! I own something! 


	2. Default Chapter Title

**We Will Stand Together  
Chapter 1: Diagon Alley**

> I woke up on July 7th to an owl banging on my window. I got up sleepily and opened the window. "What now?" I said as a large, brown barn owl flew into my room. I had just transformed the day before and was rather tired.
> 
> The owl dropped a letter into my hands. Why was I getting a letter? The only real friend I had was Carlos, and he didn't use owl post.
> 
> I slowly opened the letter. Inside were two others- one small and thin, the other large and bulky. They both beared the Hogwarts crest.
> 
> _Hogwarts?_ I thought. Werewolves weren't allowed in Hogwarts, as far as I knew. I opened the smaller letter first, hoping it would offer some explanation.
> 
> _Dear Mr. Lupin,_ it read  
_Werewolves are typically not allowed in Hogwarts, as you may have already heard. Through the request of your father we have made adequete provisions for you to stay at Hogwarts. You'll find the acceptance letter enclosed.  
Thank you,  
Professor Christine Cooley  
Deputy Headmistress_
> 
> My eyes widened. Wow. It was difficult for werewolves to be accepted at their own homes, much less Hogwarts. I opened the other letter and read:
> 
> _Dear Mr. Lupin,  
You have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Enclosed is a list of supplies for the upcoming year.  
Signed, Professor Christine Cooley  
Deputy Headmistress_
> 
> I gasped. This never happened to werewolves. My life had changed from horrible to spectacular in a matter of minutes.
> 
> My father came upstairs to see why I was so quiet. He picked up the letters and smiled. "So Albus did it." he turned to me. "I talked to Albus and Christine and they are allowing you in because..." he sighed, and sat on my bed. "You shall know when the time comes."
> 
> I relaxed, only slightly. Why? I wondered. I trusted my father, but I was still a curious 10-year-old.
> 
> "Well, how about we go to Diagon Alley tomorrow?" my father asked. I tried to keep my wandering mind to the subject.
> 
> The next day my father and I headed to Diagon Alley. He gave me some Floo Powder. "Diagon Alley." he said.
> 
> "Ok." I said, and stepped into the fire. "Diagon Alley!" I yelled and was instantly spinning around and around. I landed abruptly on a stone floor. My father landed behind me.
> 
> "Let's go to Gringotts." my father said, and whisked me off to a tall, stony white building. Gringotts. I had only read about this building in the papers, and now I was seeing it.
> 
> "Yes, Gringotts. Let's go." my father said after seeing my eyes widen to the size of grapefruits. We walked past a pair of goblins. My father led me to a counter.
> 
> "Lupin safe, please?" my father asked.
> 
> "Yes, sir. Keys?" the goblin replied.
> 
> My father handed him a key, and the goblin nodded. "OK. Galilea will take you down."
> 
> A young-looking goblin hurried over to them at hearing her name. (Was it a her? I couldn't tell.)
> 
> "Ah yes. Lupin?" she said, running her finger down a long list of names. "That'd be 127. Come on."
> 
> We followed her through through a door into a thin, long, sloped hallway. She hopped into a cart and motioned for us to follow. We got in and the cart began speeding along. I began to feel very ill. Suddenly the cart stopped at a small door. "127" she said, and ushered my father in.
> 
> "How much did you get, father?" I asked when my father came back out.
> 
> "Enough." he replied. "Now come along."
> 
> He led me down Diagon Alley and ushered me into a dusty looking shop. "We'll buy your wand first."
> 
> In the shop, a man that looked about 60 stepped out of the shadows.
> 
> "Hello. Samuel Lupin." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. "9 inches, rather skinny, maple, unicorn tail."
> 
> "Yes." father said, showing the man his wand.
> 
> "And this would be Remus?" the man said, but didn't wait for an answer. "I am Mr. Ollivander. I make the wands here." He he fixed his pale, unblinking stare on me. "We make each wand with a different magical substance. Dragon heartstring, unicorn tail, and phoenix tail are our most common substances, though we can use almost anything." He picked a wand up off the pile. "Oak, dragon heartstring, 7 inches." he smiled. "Rather short. Just give it a wave."
> 
> I did so, feeling rather foolish. He quickly snatched the wand out of my hands. "Well, the wand chooses the wizard. Try this. 10 inches, ivory, phoenix tailfeathers." He snatched it out of my hand before I could even raise it.
> 
> "No, no. That will never do."
> 
> I must have waved a hundred wands around before he stepped into a closet. "A very unusual center..." he muttered. "...few in the world." he grinned. "You would be very lucky."
> 
> "Why?" I asked but he said nothing. He gave the wand to me. "Wave it." he said.
> 
> I did so, and a sudden warmth filled my hand. A ghost of something slid out of the wand and slithered away. "11 inches, maple, werewolf fur." My father looked very nervous. "Remus, a werewolf fur wand can only be used properly by a werewolf. And if the werewolf fur is from the person who uses it, it will cast the Robinques spell. What your wand just did.
> 
> "The _what_ spell?"
> 
> "Robinquez. It involves the Avada Kedavra curse. The killing curse. That werewolf, well, you, can kill one person through that curse in their lifetime, and it will work, no matter what the circumstances.
> 
> "So I can kill anyone?" I asked eagerly.
> 
> "Oh no!" he said loudly. "You are still bound to the laws. Robinques is considered a dark spell."
> 
> My father payed for my wand and walked out of the store. "Remus, you know you are magically bound to that wand until you kill someone or you die."
> 
> I hung my head. I wish he had never pulled this wand out of the closet.
> 
> We went to the next store on the street, which was Madam Malkins Robes for All Occasions.
> 
> "Welcome, my dear." A large woman at the desk said. "Need a fitting?"
> 
> "Yes." my father said and then whispered something to the lady. Her face paled.
> 
> "Well, well. We'll see what we can do." She led me into a back room. She mumbled something like "Albus will let anyone in." and put on what looked like a very forced smile. She measured me from my feet to my head, around my waist and from shoulder to shoulder.
> 
> "Here you go." she said, and handed me some robes. My father payed for the robes and led me to our next store.
> 
> "You need an owl." he said "Ever proper witch or wizard has one."
> 
> We stepped into a store called The Magical Menagerie and walked over to the counter.
> 
> "Carol!" he said, seemingly surprised.
> 
> "Hello, Sam." she said, smiling. "Do we need a pet?"
> 
> "Yes." father said slowly. "We need an owl."
> 
> "Ok, how about a small barn owl?"
> 
> "We need something more... sophisticated."
> 
> While my father and Carol were discussing owls, I noticed a boy in the corner looking at cats.
> 
> I walked over to him. "Hello." I said. "Hogwarts too?"
> 
> "Oh. Yes, I'm a first year. What about you?"
> 
> "Me too."
> 
> "My name's Sirius Black." he said, extending his hand.
> 
> "Remus Lupin. What are you looking for?" "I want a cat." he said. "How about this one?" he said, holding up the ugliest kitten I had ever seen. "He's so cute! I think I'll call it-" he looked at the cat long and hard. "Crookshanks." I rolled my eyes.
> 
> "Remus!" my father called from across the store. "How about this one?"
> 
> I walked over to father and there was the most beautiful snowy owl I had ever seen. "Oh my gosh. Yes." I said. "I'll call her Rosa."
> 
> "Yes, very good choice." Carol said as father paid for Rosa.
> 
> "Bye, Sirius." I yelled.
> 
> "Bye, Remus. See ya on the express."
> 
> "Next is Flourish and Blotts." my dad said. We picked up the stuff I needed at Flourish and Blotts. "Care for a drink in the Leaky Cauldron?" my dad asked.
> 
> "Sure!" I said. We picked up a Chocolate Fizzers in the Leaky Cauldron and headed home.
> 
> I fell asleep the minute I got home and had one of the strangest dreams of my life.
> 
> _A blonde boy in his late teens walks into a castle, looking very tired. A tall boy with messy black hair corners him and tells him something. The blonde's eyes widen and and he squirms away from the other. He runs back out of the castle._
> 
> We see the same boy, standing on the edge of a cliff. For a minute he looks unsure of what to do, then he takes out his wand. A wisp of silvery smoke shoots out of his wand and forms the words:
> 
> Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Forever 
> 
> _He crouches as if to jump, then collapses. A bright silvery tear rolls down his cheek._
> 
> Three figures appear behind him. The tallest of them all walks over to them and sits down. Then, slowly, the other two follow.
> 
> They place their wand tips together and slowly, they glow silver.
> 
> Three figures walk over a hill. The first was a werewolf, the second, a large dog with a rat on his shoulder, the third, a beautiful white stag.
> 
> I woke up in the next morning sweaty and nervous. I had no clue who the animals were, yet I had the feeling that it was their last time together. The boy looked familiar, but I just couldn't grasp.
> 
> I stretched and got up. I could here Emma, my little sister crying. I walked over to her room. She was 7 and normally too "old" to cry.
> 
> "What's wrong, Emma?" I asked.
> 
> "Nightmare." she responded. "I'm going to talk to mum."
> 
> "'K." I said, and walked towards the kitchen. My motherm father, and uncle were eating breakfast.
> 
> "Another raid." my father was saying. "Looks like this Voldemort person is trouble. He's trying to get the giants, vampires, and werewolves on his side." he put down his paper. "Under the Imperius curse, that's a deadly army." He saw me. "Good morning, Remus." He picked up an envelope. "We got an owl from Meg this morning. Tom is still missing. They cannot find him, no matter what they do."
> 
> 5 years ago my sister had married a man named Tom Riddle. My mother and father were suspicious from the start. He was twenty years older than her, yet Meg had said she was in love and proceeded with the marraige. 3 years ago he disappeared, just 1 year before Voldemort started acting up.
> 
> "I just don't trust this Riddle person. He's only a year younger than us, yet he's married to our daughter. There has to be some reason..." Father was rambling on and on. I decided to skip this conversation. I grabbed the letter and a peice of toast and ran to my bedroom I sat on my bed to read the letter.
> 
> _Dear family,  
France is very interesting. Their ministry is being very kind to me, and have rented me a nice flat in muggle Paris.  
Oh, about Tom. No leads yet. But something happened- I cannot tell you what. I think I know where he is, but if I told anyone or went after him I would be in great danger.  
I wish Remus great luck at Hogwarts. Hope they found somewhere good to transform.  
I love you all,  
Meg_
> 
> That letter shocked me. I bit absentmindedly into a piece of toast. What did she know?
> 
> I wanted to ask somebody outside of my family about what they knew about Voldemort. Carlos? No, he didn't use owl post. The only person I knew behind him was Sirius, the kid I met in the shop. _What the heck._ I thought. It couldn't hurt.
> 
> _Dear Sirius,_ I wrote.  
_What do you know about Voldemort and Tom Riddle? I have this feeling thaet they are connected. Sorry, I know I barely know you, but I figured it was worth a shot.  
Thank you,  
Remus_
> 
> I folded the letter and gave it to Remus. "Get this to Sirius Black." I told her, and she nipped my ear happily before flying out the window.
> 
> I sighed. What was I thinking? I didn't even know the kid.
> 
> The next morning I was eating breakfast when Rosa flew through the window. Emma looked surprised. "I didn't know you had any friends." she said, and mother scolded her. I picked up the letter and read:
> 
> _Dear Remus,  
That's ok. Um, yeah I know tons about Voldemort, a.k.a. Tom Riddle. They're the same person. My father, Grinwald Black, is a Death Eater. One of his followers.  
Do you know any other first years? I know James Potter and this jerk called Severus Snape.  
Well, the dinner plates calling my name,  
Sirius_
> 
> My mouth opened in shock. I handed the letter to father. He, too looked guite surprised.
> 
> "What is it, Sam?" my mother asked.
> 
> "Our daughter is married to Lord Voldemort. That's what she was trying to tell us in the letter."
> 
> My mother fainted. Later that day, after she had woken up, my dad sent Meg a letter asking if we were right. We were.
> 
> My father read a part of her letter out loud. "Do not try to help me, it will only put you in danger, Just leave this to me."
> 
> Mom didn't trust her. She was sputtering around the house, being annoying.
> 
> "Mum!" I said, after my mom tried to force me into my sister's PJ's. "Those are Emma's!"
> 
> "Oh, yes." She said. "Sorry, I'm so worried about Meg."
> 
> "Mum, relax. She'll be OK."
> 
> Soon the last ful moon before I went to Hogwarts arrived. My uncle rushed into my room at 10: 29 P.M. "Remus!" he whispered. "We transform in 20 minutes! Run."
> 
> We ran out the door. We were halfway through the forest when I tripped.
> 
> "Remus, you OK?" Uncle Al called.
> 
> "No, I think I broke my leg!" I called. The pain in my leg was bad.
> 
> "Oh shoot." Uncle Al called. "Well, I can garuntee you this will be your most painful transformation yet. I have to go, don't worry, you won't be able to move anyway." he said and ran off.
> 
> He was right, it was my most painful transformation yet. I hadn't had any milk and wasn't lying down, the two things that make the transformations bearable.
> 
> When I turned back into a human, I was aching and bleeding all over and barely managed to perform the healing charm before passing out.
> 
> I woke up in my room. "Good morning, Remus." my dad said, folding up the Daily Prophet. "We leave for Kings Cross in ten minutes."

**A/N: I got the second part up!!!!!!!!!  
Disclaimer: Anyone you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling. Anyone you don't belongs to me, but you can have 'em.**


	3. Default Chapter Title

_**We Will Stand Together  
Chapter 2: The Potter Gang**_

> "Just run at the barrier." my dad said. I was nervous about it- I guess running at supposedly solid walls makes most everyone nervous. "Go, Remus. You've got twenty minutes." I ran through the barrier. There was a whole other platform with a scarlet steam engine labeled the "Hogwarts Express". My father stepped in after me. "Let's get on." he said, and ushered me onto the train. I walked through several compartments before recognizing anybody.
> 
> "Remus?" I heard someone shout.
> 
> "Sirius?" I said, spinning around. He was sitting by another boy with messy black hair and glasses.
> 
> "Remus, this is James Potter." he grinned the mysterious grin I would come to know so well. "James, this is Remus Lupin."
> 
> I sat down beside them. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Sirius spoke up. "Did you get my letter?"
> 
> "Yeah." I said.
> 
> "Why were you so curious about Voldemort?" he asked. I blushed, and noticed James looking at me strangely.
> 
> "Well..." I started. "My sister- she's married to Tom Riddle."
> 
> There was an uneasy silence in the rom. "Your sister is **what**?" James said.
> 
> "Married to Tom Riddle- Voldemort, if you must. Well, he disappeared about three years ago and my sister Megan wrote us a letter that said she was suspicious about his disappearance. I put two and two together and..." I trailed off.
> 
> "Got four?" Sirius finished. I laughed. "No, really, you owled me. By the way, your owl is quite pretty. What's her name?"
> 
> "Rosa." I said. "But looking at _your_ animal I'd say you have no taste."
> 
> Sirius and James smiled.
> 
> "What? I like Crookshanks alot."
> 
> "Oh please."
> 
> James said. "I'm sorry about your sister, Remus." James smiled.
> 
> Just then, somebody burst into the room.
> 
> "Severus." Sirius said angrily.
> 
> "Yes. Boy, you're learning people's names now. Maybe you'll start months and days next."
> 
> "And maybe you'll start shampoo next." I said angrily. No one insulted my friends and got away with it.
> 
> He sneered at me.
> 
> "Good-bye then." he said, in a low voice.
> 
> I whispered something and suddenly something sprung out of my wand. Severus was immediatly covered in red welts. He left in a huff.
> 
> "Good one, Remus!" Sirius said, slapping me on the back. "Where'd you learn it?"
> 
> "My sister taught me it after I got my wand. Said it was quite useful in dealing with Lucius Malfoy, a boy who was about five years younger then her and Tom's- sorry, Voldemort's best friend. He was always bothering her." I stopped grinning like an idiot. "He'll be in his seventh year."
> 
> "Can you teach us it, then?" I smiled and spent the next hour teaching them it.
> 
> A small fat boy came rushing into our compartment. "Help... me... Snape... curse..." he said before fainting.
> 
> "What curse?" I asked.
> 
> "I know Snape, I bet he just made some words up." James said.
> 
> "I actually doubt it. His father is a death eater, like mine. He taught him lots of curses." Sirius said. "But he was probably just trying to scare him."
> 
> "Yeah." James said, as Sirius pointed his wand at the boy. "_Upiosidma_" he said.
> 
> The boy opened his eyes. "Thanks."
> 
> "You're very welcome." Sirius grinned. "What's your name?"
> 
> "Peter. Peter Pettigrew."
> 
> "And what is this curse your talking about?" James asked.
> 
> Peter blushed. "I guess it wasn't really a curse."
> 
> "What'd he say?" I asked.
> 
> "Thisius isa cursius." he blushed, if possible, an even brighter red.
> 
> The whole compartment burst into laughter.
> 
> "Sheesh." he said.
> 
> Soon everyone had changed into their robes and the train arrived at Hogwarts. A tall, large man stood up. "Firs' years over here!" he called, and a large group of nervous-looking 10 and eleven yeaf olds crowded around him. "Le's go." he said. The group followed him to a large lake with about ten or twelve boats. Me, James, Sirius, Peter, and two other girls stepped into a boat.
> 
> "What's your guys's names?" Sirius asked the girls.
> 
> "I'm Lily Evans." the one with long auburn hair said. I noticed James had not moved his eyes off of her since she had entered the boat.
> 
> "I'm Katia Conner." the other girl said. She was very pretty, with strawberry blonde hair.
> 
> "Hi." I said, and Sirius elbowed me.
> 
> "Remus has a crush!" he laughed.
> 
> "I do not!" I said. "Shut up."
> 
> I saw him elbow James and whisper something to him. He laughed.
> 
> "They're Peter Pettigrew, James Potter, and Sirius Black. I'm Remus Lupin." I introduced us to the girls, pointing to each of us in turn.
> 
> The boat was moving slowly towards a cave in the side of a castle. It stopped at a door just inside of the cave. The man knocked one... two... three times. A woman with long, black hair opened the door. "Welcome, Hagrid." she said.
> 
> "G'afternoon, Christine." Hagrid responded. "The firs' years" She smiled, and led us into a hall with four tables and a chair in the middle. She placed a hat on the chair.
> 
> "What're we supposed to do with it?" Katia asked me.
> 
> "I dunno." What _were_ we supposed to do with it? Suddenly a brim near the top opened up and it began to sing.
> 
> "Oh you may not think I'm pretty, 
> 
> but don't judge on what you see, 
> 
> I'll eat myself if you can't find 
> 
> A smarter hat than me. 
> 
> ou can keep your bowlers black, 
> 
> your top hats sleek and tall, 
> 
> for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat
> 
> and I can cap them all. 
> 
> There's nothing hidden in your head, 
> 
> the sorting hat can't see, 
> 
> so try me on and I will tell you
> 
> where you ought to be. 
> 
> you might belong to Gryffindor,
> 
> where dwell the brave at heart, 
> 
> the daring nerve and chivelry 
> 
> set Gryffindor's apart; 
> 
> You might belong to Hufflepuff, 
> 
> where they are just and loyal, 
> 
> those patient Hufflepuffs are true
> 
> and unafraid of toil;
> 
> OR yet and wise old Ravenclaw,
> 
> if you've a ready mind, 
> 
> where those of wit and learning, 
> 
> will always find their kind; 
> 
> or perhaps in Slytherin 
> 
> you'll make your real friends,
> 
> those cunning folk use any means 
> 
> to achieve their ends. 
> 
> so put me on don't be afraid! 
> 
> and don't get in a flap! 
> 
> you're in safe hands (though I have none) 
> 
> for I'm a thinking cap!"
> 
> I heard Katia gasp. The lady who had led us in picked up a long sheet of paper. "When I call your name, come up and put the hat on." She smiled at us. "Ailmus, Conrad"
> 
> A tall boy with brown hair stepped up to the hat. "Slytherin!" the hat called.
> 
> "Black, Sirius!"
> 
> The hat didn't waste any time before putting him in Gryffindor.
> 
> "Conner, Katia!" The hat sat for a minute before calling "Gryffindor!"
> 
> "Frederick, Corin!" A girl with black hair ran up to the hat. "Ravenclaw!" Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, and I saw James, still staring at her. I caught Sirius's attention and pointed wildly at James. I heard several cat-calls from the Gryffindor table.
> 
> "Hufflepuff!"
> 
> "Slytherin!"
> 
> "Hufflepuff!"
> 
> "Ravenclaw!"
> 
> I sat nervously, I was third in line. No, second, then the kid in front of me was sorted.
> 
> "Lupin, Remus!" the lady called out.
> 
> I put the hat on. "Remus. Very historic name." My eyes widened. The hat was _talking_ to me. "Werewolf? I wonder why you're here. Oh well. Yes, yes. The sorting. You are brave, kind, and reasonable. You've got a temper, though. That's easy enough. GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word out to the group. The Gryffindor table broke into applause.
> 
> I nervously walked over to the table. "Great!" Sirius said, patting a seat on his left. "For a second I thought you'd be sorted into Slytherin or Hufflepuff.
> 
> "Hey Remus!" Lily said. "Isn't this exciting?"
> 
> "Yeah." I said, my eyes fixed on James and Peter. They would be sorted soon.
> 
> "Pettigrew, Peter!"
> 
> The hat took a long time for him. "Gryffindor!" if finally said. Peter came over to our table, his eyes wide.
> 
> "What's wrong?" Katia asked him.
> 
> "It- it almost sorted me into- into- into _Slytherin_!"
> 
> Sirius laughed, and I gave him an evil glare.
> 
> "Potter, James." The hat had barely touched his head before it screamed "Gryffindor!" We all screamed.
> 
> It was almost over, and there were five more people in line.
> 
> "Regis, Sarah!" A cute girl bounced over to the hat. "Gryffindor!" It yelled.
> 
> "Snape, Severus" Snape stepped up to the hat.
> 
> "Slytherin!" the hat screamed louder than anyone. We all screamed, mainly because he wasn't in our house.
> 
> A week later, Sirius, James, Peter, and I were all looking proudly at slips of paper. Well, not all of us. Peter just looked ill.
> 
> "My very first detention slip!" Sirius said proudly. "I am going to frame this and put it on the wall." he bounced over to the wall beside his bed. "Well, skip the frame."
> 
> "Well, I am planning on breaking the world record for the most detention slips in a lifetime." James said. I groaned.
> 
> "Really, what is the point of detention slips for us? They should just lock us in detention for the rest of our life, we'll be in there most of it anyway."
> 
> Sirius grinned. "Remus gets it, why can't you, Peter?"
> 
> Peter was now looking at his slip with utmost disgust. "I don't _like_ detention, unlike some people."
> 
> "Whatever." Sirius said pointedly. "By the way James, I am going to break that record."
> 
> They argued for awhile over who would get the most detention slips. After awhile Peter and I got tired of it.
> 
> "Let's go to bed." Peter said.
> 
> "Wait!" Sirius said. "I have the greatest idea for getting back at Snape!"
> 
> I grinned. Snape had "accidently" cursed Sirius's hair off the day before, and we started beating him up, which is the reason we had detention.
> 
> "What is it?" James asked.
> 
> "Well, you know the potion that makes you grow a pumpkin for a head and gives you sticks for arms and legs?"
> 
> "Yeah..." James said. "What about it?"
> 
> "We give it to him tomorrow at breakfast!" Sirius said, looking rather pleased with himself.
> 
> "But how do we get it to him?" Peter asked.
> 
> "I'll distract him." I said. "James, Sirius, and Peter, you switch it using James's invisibility cloak before they arrive."
> 
> "And we thought you were quiet and shy!" James laughed.
> 
> "You don't know me that well, then."
> 
> We all went to bed where our other dorm mate was sleeping. "Don't wake Logan up!" I heard Sirius say.
> 
> The next day we went through with the plan, pulling out all the stops. The look on Snape's face was priceless.
> 
> "Remus!" Katia whispered to me. I was about to fall out of my chair laughing. I looked at her. She was laughing, yet looked shocked. "What did you do?" Her mouth turned into an O as she saw Snapes head turn into a pumpkin and his arms into twigs. Everone in the hall was laughing loudly. Katia lightly punched me on my right arm. "Nice trick." she whispered.
> 
> Nothing interesting happened for a few months. Well, I can't say 'nothing' because with James, Sirius, and Peter, everything was interesting.
> 
> Then one day an announcement was posted in the great hall. Sirius, the tallest of us all, read it. "Flying lessons begin at 3:15 today on the Quidditch field." he read. "Gryffindor with Hufflepuff." A large knot formed in my throut. Flying? I couldn't fly.
> 
> James seemed to sense my anxiety. "Relax, Remus, it'll be OK."
> 
> Flying lessons were, uh, interesting.
> 
> James and Sirius flew around knocking nervous people off their brooms. I was worried about not falling off, and Peter could barely get off the ground. Lily was really good, bieng her first time, and Katia was just as bad as I was.
> 
> James and Sirius came flying by us, tipping us off the brooms as they went. Katia and I landed side by side on the grass.
> 
> "Are you ok?" I asked Katia, as she had a pained look on her face.
> 
> "No, I think I twisted it."
> 
> I cast an evil glance at James and Sirius, who had just tipped Peter off his broom. "Madam Hooch?" I asked the teacher nervously.
> 
> "Yes?" she said, in a lilting Irish accent.
> 
> "Well, I think Katia twisted her ankle."
> 
> "Yes, yes. Take her to the hopital wing."
> 
> I helped her up, and she put her arm around my shoulders. Sirius flew over, right next to my ear. "MAJOR crush." he whispered. I started to yell at him, but finally ignored him.
> 
> Katia was healed, and the nurse sent us up to Gryffindor tower.
> 
> Soon James and Lily walked in, laughing, followed by Sirius, Peter, Logan, Sarah, Mari, and Kayla, the rest of the Gryffindor first years. James's eyes widened when he saw us. "Oooh... a little lovesick, Remus?"
> 
> I slapped him on his arm. "Got that straight?" I said, grinning.
> 
> "Oww. Yeah."
> 
> "Sheesh!" Katia said. "We were just looking at pictures."
> 
> "Sure you were." Sirius said, smiling. For the next month I couldn't go anywhere without anyone whispering in my ear something about Katia.
> 
> I got really irritated with it and finally whacked Sirius over the head with my history book.
> 
> "Owww!" he groaned. "What'd you do that for?"
> 
> I just glared at him, and ran towards the library.
> 
> "Ahh, it's Lupin." said a greasy voice to my right. "Heard 'bout your girlfriend. Aren't you a little young to be dating?" Without a pause I pulled out my wand, and a streak of blue light shot out at Snape. Suddenly his legs disappeared. He pulled out his wand, mumbled something, and suddenly everything went black.
> 
> I woke up later in the hospital wing. Five heads stared at me. "Are you OK?" Katia asked.
> 
> "I think so- what happened?"
> 
> "Snape cursed your face off. I came by and saw you- atleast I _thought_ it was you- and brought you to Madam Pomfrey."
> 
> "Then she came and got us." Peter said. "We were laughing our heads off."
> 
> "Very funny." I said, casting an uneasy glance at Madam Pomfrey. Tonight was a full moon.
> 
> I could tell she got what I was trying to say. "Shoo, shoo." she said. "This curse can have serious mental effects. He may be in here a few days."
> 
> They ran out of the room, scared of Madam Pomfrey. "We better get to the tree." she said. A tree with a secret passage- and horrible whomping branches- had been planted for me to transform in.
> 
> She led me out to the tree and wished me good luck.
> 
> Two days later I was walking back to the castle. The same thoughts kept running through my head- What if the guys found out? What if _Katia_ found out? They'd probably dump me like all my other "friends" did when they found out. Atleast it was good having real friends for a while.
> 
> I trudged up to Gryffindor tower and mumbled "Barblewarsh" to the fat lady before slowly entering.
> 
> "Hey Remus!" Sirius said, before James cast an itching spell on me. The whole room erupted in laughter. I performed the antidote and headed to our dorm.
> 
> "Woah! Relax, Remus, it was only a joke." Sirius smiled a smile that looked quite forced.
> 
> A sudden horrible thought hit me. _What if they had found out?_ I pushed the thought out of my mind.
> 
> "Hey Remus, will you hep me with my homework?" Peter asked.
> 
> What could it hurt? I sat down next to him. "What are you working on?"
> 
> "We're studying werewolves in Defense Against the Dark Arts." Peter said.
> 
> My face paled. I could see James and Sirius exchange looks.
> 
> "Remus, are you..." Sirius began.
> 
> "A werewolf?" James asked quietly.
> 
> I nodded. They had found out and soon would be dumping me like my other "friends". I ran up to our dorm, crying hard. Logan was in the room, but he just looked at me strangely and went back to his schoolwork.
> 
> I had been crying about a half hour when I felt a nervous tug on my sleeve.
> 
> "Remus?" Sirius asked. "Are you OK?"
> 
> I started sobbing again. "It's OK, you don't have to talk to me again."
> 
> "But we want to!" James said. I stared.
> 
> "You- you don't care?" I asked.
> 
> "Of course we don't!" Peter said. "YOur our friend, we won't abandon you for a stupid little thing like that."
> 
> "Yeah." Sirius said. "We wouldn't care if you had purple skin with green hair and green nails! You're our friend, we wouldn't back out on you." Sirius and Peter looked pleased with pleased with their speeches.
> 
> "All my other 'friends' hated me when they found out." I said quietly.
> 
> "Not us." James said.
> 
> "And now, my dear friends, we have to get back at Snape." Sirius said.
> 
> And so the "Potter Gang" was formed. We all had our parts. James and Sirius were the ringleaders of our gang. They thought up almost all of the plans. Me and Sirius were the people with the fiery tempers, and only James could cure them. I polished all the plans, and Peter just came along because he didn't have anything else to do. He wasn't very bright, yet somethimes was helpful.
> 
> The Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and Gryffindors loved us. The Slytherins and most teachers hated us. Especially Professor Pickett, the potions master.
> 
> The school year ended, with Gryffindor winning the house cup with 475 points. Everyone in the Potter gang had gotten over 100 detentions that year, and Lily, Katia, and Sarah getting over 75 each.
> 
> The ride home was uneventful, except for the dungbombs we set off in Snapes compartment. When we got to the station, we all solemnly seperated. I walked through the barrier with Katia.
> 
> "Well, goodbye." I said.
> 
> "See you next year." She said.
> 
> "Yeah."
> 
> I walked over to my parents, who were talking to Amelia and Preston Evans, Lily's parents.
> 
> "Ready to go, Remus?" my dad asked.
> 
> "Yeah, I think so." I said, waving at Lily as she left. "This is going to be a long summer."

**disclaimer: blah blah, everyone belongs to ms. rowling, except katia, sarah, remus's dad, professor pickett, and christine (or professor cooley)**


	4. Default Chapter Title

We Will Stand Together  
Chapter 3: The Kiss

I lied on my bed, trying to fall asleep. My dad had grounded me for eternity, due to the large number of owls he had gotten home about various pranks the Potter gang had pulled. He had also suspended me to my room for a century due to the toilet seat we had sent home. I knew my dad was joking.

"Remus!" he had said.

"Yes, father?" I said.

"What happened to you! What happened to the good, quiet Remus Jason Lupin I used to know?"

"He went to Hogwarts."

So now I was "grounded" for eternity.

I heard my sister tiptoing down the hall. "Remus?" she said.

"Yeah, Emma?" I said.

"What was Hogwarts like? she asked.

"It was great!" I said. "All the teachers were awesome- except for Pickett- and we played some awesome jokes." Emma was a great audience. She laughed and cried at exactly the right times. "You'll love it there."

"I'm- I'm not going." She made out, barely whispering.

"**What?**" I said amazed. "You- you aren't a squib- I've seen you do magic."

"I know, but, you see, I had a dream. A prophecy."

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"Remus, a week ago I had a dream. Mum, Dad, and I were sitting around the kitchen table. The doorbell rang- Dad went and got it. Voldemort swept in the room. He killed mum and dad, and then turned to me. 'Can't have you and your damned prophecies hanging around.' and then I- I died. Then I saw you hugging a girl with blonde hair and crying."

"Katia." I whispered. "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" I asked, worried. "I mean, it could of been just a dream."

"Mum thinks I have her Divination genes." she explained. "I dreamt about you getting into Hogwarts, about Meg- you don't want to know- and about other stuff too."

"You're right. I don't want to know. Good-night, Emma."

Needless to say, I didn't sleep a wink that night.

The next week I recieved an owl from James.

_Dear Remus,_ it said.  
_Hey! I was wondering if you could come over on the 23rd. It should be a week after the you-know-what so you'd be clear. I'm inviting the Potter Gang, Lily, and Sarah. Oh, and Katia- for you. So write me back with Coughitup.  
Love,  
James_

I brought the letter down to show my dad. "These your partners in crime?" He asked.

"Yep." I said.

"Well, I guess thats an exception to your punishment- you can go."

I wrote James back with Coughitup and said I could come. About three weeks later, I was weakly standing in front of the fireplace. "Alzapar" I said, and stepped into the fireplace. I showed up in a huge manshion. 

"Remus!" I heard James say. I whirled around.

"Hey James!" I said, and Peter fell out of the fireplace.

"Hey Peter." me and James said at once.

A skinny woman with black hai, like James's, and blue eyes stepped into the kitchen. She was quite pretty, actually."Ahhh..." she said "these must be the Lupin and Pettigrew boys. Come, come."

"Mum!" James said. "Stop it. We'll come to the kitchen when everyone gets here."

"As you wish, dear."

She left, and James rolled his eyes. "Mum is so formal."

"She looks it." Peter said.

"Sometimes, she..." but we never got to find out exactly what, as Lily interupted us by hopping out of the fireplace.

"Hi James!" She said, and Sirius tumbled out after her, whistling.

It was getting confusing. Lily was lying on the floor, Sirius sitting on her back. Lily had started screaming in pain and James had reached over to help her, but she had pulled him on top of him. Peter had tripped over them and I was staring at them in amusement.

I heard the doorbell ring. "Guys!" I yelled. "Katia and Sarah are here!"

They were untangled in a hurry, and Sirius and I ran to get the door.

"Hey!" they said, running inside, and Sarah crashed into poor Peter in the process. "Sorry!" she said.

"Forgiven." Peter said, watching Sarah rush away.

"I take it she's hungry."

"Sarah! The kitchen's that way!" James screamed.

"I don't care about the stupid kitchen!" she screached. "I gotta go!"

Sirius burst into laughter.

"Third door on the right." James called.

"Thanks!" she called before we heard a door slamming.

When she finished, we came back and ate dinner.

"Girls!" Mrs. Potter burst into the room. "Tonight I have agreed to take you shopping."

Their eyes opened wide. I could tell Sarah didn't go shopping much.

"I need to talk to you guys." Sirius whispered to James, Peter, and me.

"Ok."

After dinner, James, Peter, Sirius, and I were crowded in James room. "What'd you want to say?" James asked.

Sirius dumped out a bag on James's bed. I looked at one of the books that had fallen out. "Animagus?" I said slowly. "We can't become Animagus! It's illegal! They'll send us to Azkaban!."

"Relax, Remus. We won't be caught." James said.

"And you won't be an animagus anyway." Sirius said. "Unless you really want to."

"Sirius, werewolfs can't become animagus. They already have a animal side, which is what an animagus potion does."

We all stared at him. "Where the HECK did you learn that?" Sirius asked.

"Ummm... never mind."

"Anyway, werewolves don't hurt animals. We'd all transform at the full moon, and we'd be able to go around with him. We could go to the village and explore the grounds."

"Good idea."

"So, James, I figured you're dad would have some of this."

James picked up the recipe. "Wow. Ummm... I'll have to see."

We spent the next two weeks gathering ingredients and wrecking havoc on the town.

"What do you need that for?" Sarah asked us as we were picking up the margeri boomslang toenail.

"Umm... something?" Sirius said.

"Tell me!" Lily said.

"We can't." I said.

"Why not?" Katia said angrily.

"Well, you see, It's a long story."

All I can tell you, is at the end of the day James, Sirius and I had pretty red handprints on our faces. 

A month and a week later, we were walking up the path to Hogwarts.

"Those first years look teeny!" Sirius said. "We're we ever that small?"

Sarah laughed. "Yeah, 'specially you, Peter."

"Miss Regis," I said. "If I remember clearly, you were even smaller than Peter."

"Shut up, Remus." She said. She was smaller then Peter, yet only by an inch.

We entered the great hall and sat down. The sorting was extremly boring. Finally, Professor Dumbledore stood up at the podium. "Students and teachers, we wish to welcome an addition to our staff. At the end of the last school year, Professor Christine Cooley quit." This was followed by a round of boos, as Professor Cooley was many students favorite teacher. "We have replaced her with a transfer teacher from Schola Magia Altus Catechesis, the magic college. Her name is Professor McGonagall, and I expect you to treat her like you do any other teacher. She will also be the head of Gryffindor house. Second, as you may know, a whomping willow was placed on the grounds last year." I knew that tree. It was where I transformed. "Last year a boy lost his eye. We must now forbid the tree. On a lighter note, let's eat!"

Tiny little mice popped out of the places where the food was supposed to be.

The Potter Gang had struck again.

The weeks turned into months and soon it was Christmas. James and Sirius were on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, both chasers. Sirius, Sarah, and I had stayed at school for the holidays. On Christmas morning I woke to a screech from the door.

"It's Christmas!" someone said. "Rise and shine!" it said.

"I'll rise, but I definitly will not shine." Sirius said, from his bed.

"Go away Sarah." I said.

"No, get up guys. You've each got a huge pile of presents!"

I stumbled out of bed and fell on the floor, grumbling. Sarah had arranged her presents from smallest to largest and was opening them in order. Sirius stumbled blindly out of his bed.

I started opening my presents. From Mum and Dad I had a never ending fire cup, from Meg I got a packages of Honeydukes candy, from James I got a curse book, from Sirius a poster of a detention slip- I swear he's insane-, from Lily a package of dungbombs, from Katia a thick book of spells, from Sarah a pair of invisibility glasses- you could see invisible people-, and from Peter a package of mice.

An hour later we were sitting in the Great Hall eating breakfast. Suddenly a multitude of owls came swooping down, one dropping a package by my plate, another, a bulky letter by Sirius's plate.

"Open yours first." Sirius said.

I opened the small package to find a bottle of the last ingredient needed for the animagus potion- boomslang gillyweed hybrid, a very hard to find ingredient.

"Whats **that** for?" Sarah asked.

"Not your buisness." Sirius said, and turned to me. "Who would've known?" he asked.

"I don't know. Open yours." I said.

He opened the letter and stared at it. After a minute of staring he got up and ran. Before I could register in my mind what was happening, Sarah jumped up and followed him.

I sat there in shocked silence, before getting up and following him. I ran in the direction that Sarah had gone and ran smack into the gamekeeper, Hagrid.

"They wen' tha' way." he said, pointing to a hallway on the left.

"Thanks." I said, and ran in the direction his finger was pointing.

I found a picture that had swung open. I jumped in and saw Sarah pushing Sirius to the wall. She saw me, whispered "you take care of this" in my ear, and left.

"What the heck was that???" I said.

"Sorry." he said, bending his head low so I couldn't see him cry. But I did.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He took out his wand and blasted a picture on the wall. Suddenly, a door appeared where the picture was.

He crawled through the door, and motioned me in.

There was a little room, filled with dark arts stuff. Sirius used his wand to make it disappear, then sat down at a table. "I got a letter." he said. "My dad- he was walking towards our house and he ran into Caclebar- the Minister- who had some dementors to protect himself with. The dementor- it swooped down on dad and it pulled back his hood and- and-" he started crying again.

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"I didn't want him to die!" he said. "I just wanted him caught- wanted him to change his ways." He sniffed. "He used to be okay- he'd play with me at night and we went camping- but he was caught and transformed into a death eater last year. I miss him."

I picked up the letter. The top one was telling him what happened, but there was another one, a longer one.

_Dear Sirius_ it read.  
_If you are reading this, I am gone. I did not want to be a death eater, yet I felt no choice. It would provide safety for you and your mother.  
There is a tradition I must tell you about- the Marauders.  
The Mauraders were begun hundreds of years ago by a group of troublemakers- thats what marauders are, troublemakers- decided to put together a room that can only be accessed by future marauders. There is a picture on the seventh floor, third corridor, of four boys. The password is 'Marauders'. Inside of that room is a picture of Grug the Gruel. Blow it apart, and a door will appear.  
You must follow the tradition. The one who doesn't is cursed forever.  
I love you, Sirius.  
Dad._

I set the letter down. "Just call me a marauder." I said, looking around the wall. On one wall there was an inscription.

The 1950-1957 Marauders  
Jacob Patil  
Frederick Weasley  
Preston Snape  
Grinwald Black

Sirius took out his wand, and wrote on the wall:

The 1971-1978 Marauders  
Sirius Black  
James Potter  
Remus Lupin  
Peter Pettigrew

***

_ I think I've already lost you  
I think you're already gone.  
I think I'm finally scared now  
You think I'm weak - But I think you're wrong  
I think you're already leaving  
Feels like your hand is on the door  
I thought this place was an empire  
But now I'm relaxed - I can't be sure_

I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - I think too much  
I know this is wrong it's a problem I'm dealing

If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you

I bet you're hard to get over  
I bet the room just won't shine  
I bet my hands I can stay here  
I bet you need - more than you mind

I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - that I know too much  
I can't relate and that's a problem   
I'm feeling

If you're gone - maybe it's time to go home  
There's an awful lot of breathing room  
But I can hardly move  
If you're gone - baby you need to come home  
Cuz there's a little bit of something me  
In everything in you

I think you're so mean - I think we should try  
I think I could need - this in my life  
I think I'm just scared - do I talk too much  
I know it's wrong it's a problem I'm dealing 

***

The minute James and Peter got back from Christmas Vacation, we showed them the room. No one else knew the way in- not even Sarah. She didn't know the password. The door could only be opened by a marauder. We moved the animagus potion in there. We were still wondering who had sent the boomslang gillyweed- no one else knew about the potion.

Snape was beginning to get curious over where I went every month. We swore not to tell, but I feared that he'd figure it out. The year passed quicker than I believed possible. Finally we were at the last day of school, mixing the animagus potion.

"This year went fast." James said.

"Yeah." I agreed. (A/N: But took forever to write!)

Sirius had kept pretty quiet. It was strange seeing him this quiet.

"Let's see." Peter said. "We add the boomslang gillyweed- who the heck sent you this?- and let it sit for... two years."

Sirius groaned.

So we let it sit.

The ride home was pretty uneventful for the first three hours. Then something happened that would change my life forever.

It suddenly got very cold in our compartment. I looked up from the book I was reading and saw the last thing in the world I wanted to see.

A dementor was standing there. I suddenly convulsed and went black.

_"Remus! No!"_

"Come back!"

I was woken up by James staring at me. "What the HECK just happened here?" Peter asked.

"Dementors." I said. "Was I the only one who collapsed." Obviously not. I though, rolling over. Sirius was lying there, jerking and screaming. "Get him up quick!" I screamed. James and Lily started shaking him. I sat down next to Katia.

Sirius had finally woken. He and Sarah were fighting for some odd reason and Sarah, Peter, and Lily were staring at them like they were maniacs. (Well, they actually are.)

Katia had layed her head on my shoulder. "I was really scared, Remus." she said.

Suddenly, I don't know why, I leaned down and kissed her. She looked up at me with her blue eyes, and just stared. I blushed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.

"No, it's Ok." she said, and leaned up and kissed me. This one lasted a little longer, and after we were done, we heard Sirius cat-calling.

"You guys finished?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Katia said, blushing an even brighter red.

We got off the bus, and I was handed a huge slab of chocolate at the door, and my dad was talking with the Evans again.

"Remus, do you know Lily Evans?" he asked me.

"Well, her father is my best friend from elementary school- before I went to Hogwarts. I have named them your legal guardians- if I die, you will live with them."

I glanced at Lily. I could live with her. But her sister- that was different. I hadn't told anyone about my sisters dream.

"OK."

That word sealed my fate.

**A/N- That took FOREVER to write:) thanx for the reviews. If you review this I swear I will try to review your stuff.  
disclaimer- everyone you recognize belongs to the great jk. Anyone you don't belongs to moi. And you can't have it. Ha. The song "If Your Gone" belongs to Matchbox 20. Peace.**


	5. Default Chapter Title

**We Will Stand Together  
Chapter 4: Touch the Sky**

Summer came and soon was gone. I had spent the time with Sirius, helping him coop with the "death" of his father. It was a absence unlike any other- at the beginning of the Summer I went with him to see his father before the funeral. His father loked at him with no trace of recognition, no sign he knew who he was talking to. And to think that this man was his father.

As we sat at the Gryffindor table on the first day of school, Sirius stared blankly at the first years being sorted. Typically, the Sirius we knew would have been throwing dungbombs at them, not staring.

"Sad, eh?" a voice was heard behind me. I whirled around to find Snape standing there, looking rather pleased. "Heard your father _betrayed_ the Death Eaters- you being in Gryffindor and all.

James told Snape something he would have never said to his mom.

"Watchur language!" Lily snapped, Sarah giggling next to her.

Sirius stood up calmly. "We'll see who the traitor is, Snape."

"Get off it." Snape said. "My god."

Our Defense teacher had been fired to be replaced with Gregory Farruh, as Professor Dumbledore said. Professor Pickett was still there, unfortunately. Professor McGonagall stood as headmistress next to Professor Dumbledore, looking much more important than she was. I sat with Katia.

We were going to the hideout later, after an inanimous decision to let the girls be marauders.

We stepped into the room, where we had cleverly concealed the potion behind Sirius's father's invisibility cloak. Sirus took his wand and added to the wall:

** Lily Evans  
Katia Conner  
Sarah Regis**

Katia smiled as I held her in my arms. "I like it."

James stood over in the corner as we kissed. In a blinding flash of light, James had taken a picture of something that would end our lives if anyone found out.

Katia blushed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT?" I yelled at James.

Sarah grinned. "You know Rita Skeeter?"

Katia nodded slowly. "The gossip columnist... from the Hogwarts Daily?"

"Yep!" Sirius said, the same old mischevious grin returning to his face.

"No!" I said. "You can't!"

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"I... you can't!" Katia sputtered. "Our lives will be ruined!"

Sirius grinned slyly and slipped out of the room with everyone else. I sat down on a chair and Katia sat on my lap.

"I needed to talk to you anyway." she said.

"About what?" I asked.

"You've been acting- I don't know, depressed lately." She said, bowing her head low.

"I have?" I asked. "Well..." I said, considering telling her about my sister's dream.

"Something is bothering you- say it." she said.

With that, everything just spilled out. She sat there the whole time listening and at the end, wrapped me in a big bear hug. "So you think it's true?" she asked.

"Yes." I sighed. "It's that she's got my mom's divination genes." I began to cry, not loudly, yet loud enough to be heard. She took my head in her hands and looked at my eyes.

"No matter what happens, good or bad, I'll always be here 'till the day I die, and even then I'll be there for you."

We sat there for who knows how long and pretty soon Peter came in, telling us to get a room, and even then, we sat there. Finally James and Sarah came in, yelling something about sleeping. Never knew that was important.

A week later an article was published in the Hogwarts Daily. _Big Romance on Campus_ it said, and within weeks everyone was gossiping about us.

The next week was hard, the teachers piling on homework for some odd reason, the students catching up on old friendships. It was almost impossible for Katia and me to bear. The whispers whenever I walked by, the stares, the angry looks from other guys.

The new Defense teacher was excellent. She taught us about all sorts of magical animals. I learned how to defend myself against a dementor, which was quite useful as they had invaded the school at the beginning of the year.

In what felt like days weeks had passed. Quidditch practice had started again, Sirius and James both playing chaser. My transformations continued, as painfully as possible. When I felt it was all over I had to go back and do it again... month after month. I hated it. I hated life.

Later that year, my worst dream came true. I was sitting in potions classe, listening to Pickett drone on and on and imagining the horror of transforming, when Dumbledore himself came in the door. "Can I speak with Remus Lupin, please?" he asked Pickett.

"Can this wait?" Pickett asked.

"Absolutley not." Dumbledore said, ushering me to the door. Two minutes later I sat down in his office. "What do you want, Professor?" I asked.

"I received an owl... about your family."

"They're dead, aren't they?" I asked.

"Well- yes, actually. How'd you know?" Dumbledore said. "Wait- did you know your sister's prophecy?"

"Yes" I said, trying to keep the tears from coming.

Dumbledore looked alarmed. "Do you know any other of her other dreams or predictions?"

"No." I said. "Just that one." And the tears flowed. I tried to help them, but I couldn't.

Dumbledore left me there for a while, but he soon came back, gently reminding me that it was a full moon. As I trudged out to the tree, barely able to hit the knot amidst my tears, it hit me. I was a orphan- I had no family. I would move in with Lily, and my family would never come back. I was stuck without anyone. And what about Katia- if she found out I was a werewolf and an orphan- forbidden by the rest of society.

I fell on the bed and cried myself to sleep. I slept through most of the transformation, though I was still scratching myself in my sleep, and it was horribly painful.

****  
Can't decide why all of my confidence  
Is left high and dry all over and out  
The truth should be known for all of it's consequence  
Hangs in the balance and shadows my doubt

There's only a few like you  
There's only one I to compromise  
There's only a few who do  
Big boys don't cry

So take me away from this loneliness  
facing the shadows and hiding the lights  
Truth should be known without which I'm all alone  
Lost between this world and hiding from life

And when I get there I will find you   
****

I got back to Hogwarts about 11 the next day. I walked in the hall to find James rushing up to me, cornering me in a hall.

"It's not your fault!" he said, out of breath.

"That doesn't change the fact he died!" I yelled back at him. "They're dead, I can't help it but it happened! And I KNEW about it before it happened... I could have... could have..."

"Stopped it?" he asked. "No, Remus. You couldn't stop it. It isn't your fault."

I ran out of the castle, out of the area, until I came to a cliff. Thoughts were running through my mind.

_It's my fault._

I could have stopped it.

Emma never got to go to Hogwarts.

Pretty soon I couldn't take it anymore. As I prepared to jump, I saw Katia running up the hiil after me. I collapsed and a tear rolled down my cheek.

Following her were the rest of the marauders. James, Lily, Sirius, Sarah, and Peter.

We all sat down in a circle, which I am sure looked rather childish to anybody watching. Sirius started whispering.

"I know a spell- when performed by a group, nothing shall be able to seperate them, not death nor treachery or anything else."

Peter looked uneasy. _Now I know why._

Sirius ignored the look on Peter's face and continued. "If we do this, it takes a piece of each of us and combines them in an object." He looked at Lily. "I want your necklace."

Lily groped at her neck, seemingly forgetting there was a necklace there. "Ok." she said, handing him the necklace.

Sirius put his wand to the necklace and whispered something, causing the necklace to glow bright gold. "Go on!" he said. "Touch your wands to it."

I was the first, followed by James and Katia. Sarah was next. Lily finally added hers, and Peter seemed a little scared of the necklace.

The second Peter touched his wand to the necklace, a surge of electricity ran through me, and the necklace seemingly pulled me in.

_I was standing in a room with the marauders. It was all white, with no door. A person came out of nowhere, obviously just apparating._

"Who are you?" Sirius accused.

"I am Lily Evans." she said.

"You can't be!" Lily said. "I'm Lily Evans!"

"Ah, but you are. I am you. You are me."

"What the heck..." Sarah said, confused.

"I am you- I must warn you of something."

"What?" James said, nervously.

"There's another prophecy from your sister, Remus, that you need to know."

"What is it?" I said.

"The marauders seven,  
Against will face  
The greatest evil  
In this place

The rat will turn  
And not come back.

The flower and the stag  
Will disappear  
Leaving friends with hope or fear

The dog will be falsely accused  
Sent to jail for something he didn't do.

The girl who wears a flower in her hair  
Will be too far in despair, could not save herself

The fox will die saving the wolf  
Many years of hurt will the wolf survive

They will join up with the lightning, star, fire, heart, and leaf  
Together as the marauders thirteen  
Against great evil they will stand  
And eventually win."

Lily disappeared in the blink of an eye, and we were seemingly sucked back into the necklace, landing where we had been.

"Was that a dream?" Katia asked me.

"No." I said, hugging her.

"So what do you think it meant?" Sirius said.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said. We never did again, but I couldn't help to notice the look on Peter's face.

He looked mad, really, really mad. And scared.

Christmas was spent at the Evan's. They had lived on the other side of the woods, and I was still able to get to the shack for transformations. Memories of my parents kept coming, and coming. I could barely stand it. _My parents can't be gone._

But they were.

The school year went by in a snap. Before I knew it, I was sitting on the train, letting tears fill my eyes as I watched people run to their parents. I went over to the Evans, and saw Lily's ugly sister sitting in the car.

I fell asleep immediately when I got home and I had a dream replaying over and over in my head. _Someone dives at me. I see a flash of green light, and I'm crying._ I woke up screaming, and Lily rushed into my room.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sounding worried.

"I saw someone- rushing at me. They knocked me over, and then I saw a flash of green light..." I saw Lily go pale. "What?" I asked.

"Never mind- go on."

"Not much else. I saw myself crying, and it played over and over again." With that, I passed out.

I woke up to soft voices in the kitchen. I could make out only a few words, like "could he have it too?" and "I hope not".

Why does everything happen to me?

**A/N: Ummm, I suck at writing poems and prophesies. :) Nuthin else... did you know that it takes 5 seconds to write a review? And if you review I will review your stuff. I'm sorry it's kind of short. I just wanted to get something up**

Disclaimer: Katia, Sarah, and the plot are MINE! HA! And you can't have them! Everything else is J.K. Rowlings.


End file.
